


Primed and Ready

by Esselle



Series: Starship Apex [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Humor, Light Speed Orgasms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: Hinata rises onto his elbows, high enough that his lips brush Kageyama's when he says, "Permission to speak freely?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow. "Granted." "Fuck me hard," Hinata orders.--Second Officer Kageyama and Chief Engineer Hinata perform a routine inspection aboard the starship Apex.





	Primed and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> My KageHina week is almost at an end ToT (jk it's always KageHina week for me)
> 
> [sultrypickle](https://tmblr.co/mb8TWQK6pD4EuBCyy7YftOw) and [lemonysnipet](https://tmblr.co/m5DF7hmMkFGU0JRd5T5fEtQ) requested some space KageHinas on Tumblr, so here's this :D

"Are you sure," Second Officer Kageyama groans, as he drops Hinata onto the terminal console by engine cooling unit B-12 to struggle with the fly of his uniform pants, "that you checked... the compressor coils—"

"Coils are checked and functioning," Hinata says, rolling his eyes as he reaches out to yank down Kageyama's zipper. Hinata has already long since lost his clothes. Unlike Kageyama, he doesn't care if his uniform is a wrinkled mess. They've been doing this every time Kageyama comes down to the engine room for a ship inspection, even though for the past few weeks, it's not really the ship that he's been _inspecting._  

Hinata lets his fingers fly over the keys under and behind him, without even having to look—he just wants to put it in sleep mode temporarily, because accidentally brushing the capsule pod eject controls with his ass while he's getting pounded would be _bad._ "Can you stop acting like we actually need to run through system maintainence every time you— _ah!"_

Kageyama bends low over him, one hand on the back of his knee to push it up to his chest, the other hand with his fingers already slicked up, easing one of them slowly inside Hinata. "I'm just following protocol," he murmurs, as he thrusts it in and out, waiting until Hinata starts moaning to slide a second in with the first, stretching him open. "Forward engines?" 

"Fully cycled, hyperdrive thrusters on ignition stage s-seven—" Hinata breaks off, feeling like he's delivered enough of a satisfactory report. If Kageyama wants more out of him, he'll need to quit  _sucking_ on Hinata's nipples, but that doesn't seem like something he plans on stopping any time soon. 

Kageyama flattens his tongue, licks over the pink, sensitive peak before licking his way up the rest of Hinata's chest, wet and hot, sucking at his collarbone on the way before mouthing at the side of his neck. Hinata feels teeth and drags his fingers hard down Kageyama's broad, strong back, so his crisp white uniform shirt won't be so crisp anymore.

He yanks Kageyama closer with his hands pressed flat against his lower back, desperate for the other man's heat, mewls for him high and long. The sobs bounce off the metal pipes that crisscross through the engine room, echoing, and Kageyama starts to fuck him messily on his fingers.

"State of the vessel?" the Second Officer growls right into his ear.

"The Starship  _Apex_ is—" Hinata gasps as Kageyama presses his lips to the corner of his jaw, his fingers curling, searching, _fuck,_ he finds what they're both looking for, _there,_ "—is p-primed, and ready, oh, _god—"_

He feels Kageyama's smirk against his ear, before he bites, teeth grazing over Hinata's earlobe, voice husky and low when he asks, "And it's chief engineer?" 

Hinata forces his eyes open, turns to look at him, and moans out,  _"Likewise."_

Kageyama drags Hinata's hips to the edge of the console and spreads his legs wide. Hinata lays back, slides his hands into Kageyama's hair, as Kageyama holds him open, presses up against him, and pushes in. Slowly while Hinata clings to him, adjusting. Speeding up when Hinata starts to roll his hips, sinking onto him faster, legs squeezing around Kageyama's waist. 

"Okay?" Kageyama asks him.

"Bridge is gonna wonder where you are soon," Hinata pants. "Hurry up and make me come." 

"You can't order me around," Kageyama reminds him. "I outrank you."

Hinata stares up at him in disbelief. He rises onto his elbows, high enough that his lips brush Kageyama's when he says, "Permission to speak freely?" 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. "Granted." 

Hinata kisses him first—licks at him, tugs Kageyama's bottom lip through his teeth, and Kageyama groans, mouth open, pliant as Hinata slips his tongue into his hot mouth. He's such a _junior,_ Hinata thinks, this baby doe of an officer. He's actually _younger_ than Hinata, and the age difference makes their gap in paygrade rankle even more. 

"Fuck me hard," he demands.

Maybe, Hinata thinks, Kageyama rose through the ranks faster because he's better at following orders. He follows this one _to the letter._

Hinata is thankful the engine room is in the belly of the ship, where no one ever goes, because he doesn't think he's ever been this loud during sex. It's not even entirely voluntary—his voice just shakes out of him with each of Kageyama's somehow progressively rougher thrusts, hips slamming into Hinata's ass, cock pounding into him unforgivingly. His hair is falling into his eyes with the force of it. It's the hardest they've ever gone, maybe the hardest Hinata has ever been fucked, and Kageyama drags his lips and teeth over Hinata's shoulders, his throat, his chest as Hinata arches up against him. 

The lights in the engine room suddenly all go a cool blue, and a soothing ding chimes over the speakers, followed by the announcement:

_"Engaged to hyperjump."_

"Shit," Hinata gasps, but Kageyama doesn't stop fucking him. He lets go of Hinata's hips to grab onto the headboard of the console, bends low to whisper to him. 

"Better hold on," he breathes, low, heavy heat in Hinata's ear.

"What—" Hinata gasps, as the turbines start to whir. "Kageyama—are you serious—"

Kageyama is serious. Hinata grabs him around the neck, tightens his legs around Kageyama's waist, and swallows the sound of his own shout as the ship jumps to hyperspace with Kageyama still inside him. 

For a full three seconds, he feels weightless, suspended, nothing anchoring him but incredible, overwhelming pleasure, sweeping over him from head to toe. He's never felt _anything_ like it, he wants to stay right there forever, drown in the sensation of it. Of how _good_ Kageyama feels in him, how it's everything he _can_ feel.

Then they're emerging from the jump, and everything in his body tightens, and now he does cry out, as he's (figuratively) dragged back down to earth by his orgasm, one that shreds through him and makes his whole body tremble with the shock of it. He's blinded for a second, or maybe he's just seeing stars—appropriate. 

When he blinks, Kageyama has his head bowed, breath exhaling out of him in huge huffs, chest heaving. His hips have stilled and Hinata realizes he already came, too. He feels a twinge of something, at not noticing, or not being aware enough to watch Kageyama as he finished, but—that had been intense, to say the least. Kageyama probably hadn't noticed him come, either.

"So," Hinata says, wincing slightly as Kageyama pulls out of him. "Hyperjump orgasms."

"Yeah," Kageyama says, peeling off the condom so he can zip his pants back up. "Pretty great."

"Pretty... wait." Hinata frowns. "You've done that before?"

Kageyama smirks. "You haven't?"

Before Hinata can respond further, the soft blue of the lights stutters out into a harsh alternating red-yellow-red. From somewhere, a klaxon begins to sound.

Oh, _shit._  

Kageyama snaps his head around to look at Hinata, alarmed. "What is that?" 

Hinata wilts. He taps his finger tips together, hems and haws for a bit.

"Hinata!" 

"It—" Hinata squeaks, "—it may be... the compressor coils..."

"You said—"

"I know what I said!" Hinata holds up his hands in placation (and self defense). "I _did_ check them!" 

"When?" Kageyama hisses.

"Last... week..."

Kageyama looks absolutely furious, and Hinata cowers, but before the officer can say anything, there is a static buzz. Kageyama flings himself towards a nearby control console, where his jacket has been haphazardly tossed over a chair. He rummages around in the clothing heap until he finds his comm unit.

_"—do you copy? Come in, Kageyama!"_

Hinata winces. It's the captain, of course.

"I copy!" Kageyama shouts a little too loudly into the comm. "Minor malfunction down here. We're getting it sorted out!"

_"What were you doing this whole time, if not sorting things out, hmm?"_

"Sorting other things out," Kageyama replies bluntly. 

 _"Is that_ insubordination _I hear—"_

 _"Give it a rest, Oikawa,_ " the fuzzy voice of First Officer Iwaizumi says in the background. Hinata and Kageyama both breathe a sigh of relief. _"Kageyama,_ " Iwaizumi continues. It sounds like he's taken the comm from Oikawa. _"J_ _ust get back to the bridge when it's taken care of."_

"Understood," Kageyama says.

 _"Tobio! I believe_ I _am the captain aboard this ship and—_ " The line cuts out.

Kageyama turns back to Hinata, expression thunderous.

"Going," Hinata says instantly, snatching up his clothes as he scampers off into the metal jungle of the engine room, avoiding Kageyama's angry gaze.

But he may demonstrate to Kageyama that he can fix a compressor coil one handed. He may also demonstrate to Kageyama that he gives amazing hand jobs. 

Neither of these things will be recorded in the ship's log, so it really doesn't matter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to [Hum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8002747/chapters/18321424), I've been writing some KageHina drabbles over on Tumblr in celebration of KageHina week! This is the only one I'll be posting for the time being, as it is relatively self-contained, but you can check out the rest in my [drabbles tag](http://esselley.tumblr.com/tagged/drabble) :)
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
